


I didn’t plan it (but it’s finally something to feel)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Vala messes up a little on an offworld mission but Sam's right there next to her to help out.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 12





	I didn’t plan it (but it’s finally something to feel)

Vala, if she was being honest with herself, had screwed up a little.

Flirting with the prime ministers’ son on the planet they were on to get a few extra resources thrown their way had seemed like a genuinely good idea at the time.

However when he had declared they would be wed by the next harvest moon Vala realized her misstep.

“Oh. Um.” Vala began, “I’m flattered, truly. But I can’t.”

Palomo was looking at her and beginning to frown and Vala could see all her hard work going down the drain.

“The thing is I’m already engaged.” Vala just kept going because she’d never been one to stop.

Palomo blinked, his anger overwritten by surprise. “You are?”

“Yes, and um, you see they’re not one to share.”

Any minute now this was going to blow up in her face.

Palomo crossed his arms. “I should like to see proof of this with my own eyes.”

“You’re in luck.” Vala said, spinning the tale as best she could. “You see it’s one of my compatriots.”

Palomo’s eyebrows rose.

“And there she is.” Vala continued, spotting Sam entering the room. “Hello love, such excellent timing you have.”

And without a moment’s hesitation Vala crossed the room to kiss Sam.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” Vala said for what must have been the twentieth time.

Sam pinched her nose. “You’re fine.” She assured Vala, at least she seemed understanding of the situation. “Just, I’d prefer a heads up.”

After Vala had kissed her Sam had pulled away and muttered something about the two of them needing to regroup with their team and dragged Vala out of the room to the ones they’d been giving.

She and Sam were sharing.

Vala almost appreciated the irony.

“Look, we just have to pretend while were on this mission. Or,” Vala’s shoulders fell, “I suppose I could go back through the gate…” She threw in a pout while she was at it.

Sam didn’t look impressed.

Vala kept at it.

Finally Sam snorted in amusement. “All right, I guess it couldn’t hurt. A few of those extra power cells of theirs will be worth it, I swear I could make a ZPM out of them…” Sam began mumbling to herself.

Vala jumped up to throw her arms around Sam in a hug. “This is why you’re my favourite.”

“I thought Teal’c was your favourite.” Sam asked, her tone amused however.

“It changes.” Vala admitted easily enough. “But you are my fiancé so…” She pulled back to wink at Sam. “I’d say it makes you my favourite.”

“You should probably stick with me for the rest of the mission then.” Sam pointed out.

“Does that mean the lab?” Vala asked, disappointed. It wasn’t that she minded spending time with Sam but the lab was boring and Vala was on a strict ‘don’t touch anything’ clause after the magnet incident on the last planet.

“Cheer up, maybe there’s something in there you can steal.”

“Really?” Vala perked up.

“Vala, no.” Sam said and then paused. “Or at least don’t tell me about it so I have plausible deniability.”

“See, completely my favourite.”

* * *

“So.” Cameron drawled at dinner that evening looking between the two of them. “Anything you’d like to share with the class?”

“What class?” Vala asked, wrinkling her brow. “Ah,” She said a moment later. “Earth euphemism.”

“Look you all just need to go along with it, if you’re asked about it, say that we hid it from you because of Earth regulations and this is new to you. That way you won’t have to lie too much.” Sam said calmly, like they were discussing the weather.

“I just feel bad I didn’t get you an engagement gift.” Cameron was grinning at them.

“You can just give us one when we get back to earth. I’m partial to jewelry.” Vala told him. “Don’t worry, I can send you my Amazon wish list.”

“We never should have shown you that.” Daniel said and Vala stuck her tongue out at him.

“I believe congratulations are in order.” Teal’c said as he arrived at the table, late due to his scouting around the city.

“How did you hear about it so quickly? Didn’t you just get in?” Sam asked.

“Shouldn’t you have already offered congratulations?” A voice asked above them and Vala’s head shot up to see Palomo there.

Instantly Sam reached over to cover Vala’s hand with her own, a warm steady pressure against her that soothed her heartrate.

“You are incorrect.” Teal’c said smoothly, “I was referring to Daniel Jackson’s most recent discovery in the temple.”

Palomo narrowed his eyes at the team and Vala shifted on the bench, inching just a little closer to Sam and not liking at all how his gaze landed on her.

Vala hadn’t realized she was holding her breath till he finally tilted his head in acknowledgement and walked away.

“Well I didn’t like that.” Sam frowned once he was out of ear shot. “You really thought flirting with that guy would go well?”

Vala sunk in her seat. “It seemed like such a good idea at the time.”

Sam kept her hand on Vala’s the rest of the dinner.

* * *

True to her word when they arrived at the lab the next morning Sam grinned at Vala, “Go wild.”

Seeing another advisor of Palomo’s walking the hall Vala leaned in to kiss Sam, “You’re the best sweetie.”

She must have caught along quickly enough because Sam reached up to run a hand through Vala’s hair, smoothing it away from her face to tuck behind her ears. As soon as the advisor was down the hall Sam wrinkled her nose. “Could do without the pet names.”

“Why do you humans call them that?”

Sam opened her mouth to explained then shut it. “Hunh. I’m actually not sure. I bet Daniel would know.”

“Remind me to ask him.” Vala said because bothering Daniel always was a favourite hobby of hers.

“I’ll be sure to.” Sam said drily.

She then started pulling out her notes from the day before and Vala knew she’d lost Sam’s attention.

Vala sighed heavily. “Betrayed by my love’s first love.”

Sam didn’t answer but Vala still caught the smirk.

* * *

“Saaaaaam,” Vala whined, flopping herself onto the table. “Come on, it’s lunch time.”

“In a minute, I just need to get these readings right…” Sam broke off muttering something that Vala couldn’t decipher.

“Or you could come back to it after lunch, you’ve been working all morning non stop.” Vala got up to walk around the lab bench and over to Sam. “Come on now, time to spend time with your lovely fiancé.” Though her tone was light Vala pushed just a little at Sam’s shoulder to get her attention. She had noticed Sam was a little too involved in her project at times.

Sam rubbed at her forehead before agreeing, “I guess I could use the break.”

“That’s the spirit.” Vala brightened, she slid her hand down to grasp Sam’s. “Did I ever tell you about my run in with the Tok’ra?”

“Did you steal from them?” Sam asked, following Vala as she led them from the room.

“Steal is such a harsh word, I prefer the term borrowed. Without the intention to give it back. And repurposing it for my needs. And anyway it was a fair trade!” Granted Vala did feel a little guilty about it now. But she was making up for past deeds and that was what mattered.

“Uh hunh.”

Vala sniffed, “You know I have heard that Earth weddings require couples to split assets. I was willing to share mine.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. “Really?”

“Of course!” Vala said cheerfully, “So long as you share yours. When can I move in off base?”

“Ah, I see what you’re getting at.” Sam said and glanced at Vala, “Do you really want to move off base? You know I wouldn’t mind helping you.”

“Will Landry let me?”

“I’ll vouch for you.” Sam squeezed her hand. “And you can crash at my place if you need to.”

The warmth Vala felt had nothing to do with Sam’s hand holding hers but it certainly contributed to it.

“Thank you Sam.” She said genuinely.

They made it to the hall where food was still being served, none of the rest of the team was around however.

This time they sat across from each other at a small table in the corner.

They’d only been there a minute though when someone set a tray down and took a seat at the round table.

“I hope you don’t mind me joining you,” Palomo said with a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Vala shivered a little at the look.

Under the table Sam pressed her foot against Vala’s, like she was trying to offer whatever limited comfort she could.

“Not at all.” Sam said pleasantly and though she was smiling Vala knew it was fake. One of those military smiles that Sam and Cameron both had when they were forced to be happy about something and really wanted to shoot instead. “Vala and I were just discussing out honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?” Palomo asked, looking confused by the word.

“Earth tradition.” Sam explained. “After marriage the couple goes away for a week. I was thinking the Tok’ra homeworld.” Her voice turned teasing at the end as she looked over at Vala.

Vala groaned, “I say we skip that. Not that I don’t think it’s lovely but I’m not sure the welcoming party would be…welcoming.”

Sam hummed in amusement and took a sip of her drink.

“Anyway I’ve always wanted to see Abydos the way Daniel goes on about it.” Vala waved her hand in the air a little as she talked, unable to help herself.

Sam winced, “That one would be hard to do.”

“Oh.” Vala said. “Gone?”

“Gone.” Sam echoed with a mournful nod.

Vala made a mental note not to tease Daniel about Abydos then.

“We could always try a place on Earth.” Vala said, trying to lighten the conversation again. “I’ve heard wonderful things about your Disneyland.”

“We’re not going to Disneyland.” Sam said flatly.

Vala pouted and waited.

Sam sighed, “Look we can check it out at some point but we’re not honeymoon-ing there. How about Atlantis?”

“Going to another place of work does not count as a vacation, Sam, honestly I can’t believe I need to teach you about having fun.”

“You could always ‘honeymoon’ here.” Palomo interrupted, his gaze sliding between the two of them.

“We’ll add it to the list of potential spots.” Sam said without a moments pause. Vala envied her quick thinking, she could have used a partner like that back in the days when she was conning someone. It was a shame she and Sam hadn’t teamed up earlier to do something like this.

“What about Coruscant? Teal’c’s talked about that.”

“That’s from Star Wars.”

“Oh. So not real then?”

“No.” Sam smiled around the rim of her cup as she took another sip. “I thought you’d seen Star Wars with him a few times now.”

“I always tune out the boring parts.” Vala waved her hand in disregard.

“Don’t tell Teal’c that.”

From the corner of her eye Vala could see Palomo angrily grip his fork.

“So, Palomo.” She said letting the conversation field back to him. “Tell us about the parts of your planet that would make a good honeymoon location.”

She only halfway paid attention, letting Palomo talk and control most of the conversation the way it seemed he wanted to.

* * *

Night on P3X-1701 was quiet around their quarters they’d been given.

“Hey Sam.” Vala whispered into the night, hopefully not loud enough to wake Sam if she was already asleep.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, a little groggily.

“Thanks for doing this.”

Sam let out a small grunt, “Don’t worry about it, that guy’s a creep.”

“Yeah he is.” Vala agreed. “I really need to pick my targets better.”

“I don’t know if that’s the lesson to take away from this.”

“You’re right. The lesson is that you make a wonderful partner.”

Sam’s laughter was partly muffled by the pillow she was resting on.

Vala grinned into the night.

It was a nice sound.

* * *

“I could use your assistance in the marketplace today, Vala Mal Doran.” Teal’c said at breakfast the next morning.

“The usual?” Vala asked.

Teal’c nodded at her. Occasionally someone on the team would have her haggle prices for them, her skillset tended to pay off there.

“Then I’ll be sure to bring my most charming self.”

“Do you have any other selves?” Sam asked from next to her.

“You’d know darling.” Vala returned easily, leaning in to rest her shoulder against Sam’s.

Daniel squinted at both of them.

“What?” Vala asked. Daniel’s squinty eyed look never meant anything good to her.

“You two fell into this easy.” Daniel said after glancing around to make sure they weren’t being listened in on.

“I respect Sam.” Vala replied, pulling apart the bread like pastry she’d taken for breakfast and popping a piece in her mouth. “She’s attractive, fun, and goes along with a lot of my plans unlike somebody I know.” Vala shot Daniel a pointed look.

“Oh.” Sam said and when Vala glanced over she couldn’t help but gleefully notice that Sam’s ears were a little pink. “That’s sweet, thanks Vala.”

“You can repay the compliment any time.” Vala assured her with an easy grin.

“Then I should say I enjoy spending time with you, I’m glad we’ve gotten to do it on this mission even if it’s not how I thought it would go.”

“That’s it?” Vala asked and wondered how many more compliments she could get out of this.

“That’s it, darling.” Sam drawled back and stood up. She leaned down to press a kiss to Vala’s forehead. “Don’t cause too much trouble today.”

“I never cause trouble.” Vala refuted, “It just seems to find me.”

“Right.” Sam said in the same disbelieving tone she’d used yesterday. “See you tonight then.”

Vala waggled her fingers in a wave as Sam left.

Daniel was still staring at her.

“What now?” Vala asked with a sigh.

“Do you want to date Sam?” Daniel asked, blunt as ever with her.

“Well now that you’ve mentioned it yes. I would like to date my fiancé.” Vala sniffed a little haughtily. Something she’d picked up from Qetesh which made her frown internally at the memory of it.

“Vala.”

Vala fidgeted in her seat, “Maybe.” She offered.

She hadn’t been lying before; she hadn’t missed how attractive Sam was or that being around was just easy in a way Vala didn’t often get. She’d been delighted they’d become friends. If the door was open for more well…Vala wasn’t against it.

“I’m too old for this high school drama.” Daniel muttered and stood up to walk out.

“I’m not.” Cameron said, grinning at Vala. “So you’ve got the hots for Sam?”

“I’ve been told that one doesn’t ‘kiss and tell’.” Vala smirked, “But I could be persuaded to talk about it if you’d like to purchase something for me.”

“That only applies if you’re in an actual relationship.”

“But I’ve already been kissing Sam.” Vala scowled, “I wish you earthlings would make up your mind on the order of things.”

“Yeah yeah, noted.”

* * *

“Do you think Sam would like this?” Vala asked. She peered at the bracelet in her hands, turning it over. It was a simple thing, a silver band with some blue stones engraved in it that reminded Vala of the colour of Sam’s eyes. Except Sam’s eyes were nicer she’d decided, always had that amused look in them when she was talking to Vala like they were in on a secret together.

Which Vala supposed they technically were right now.

“I believe Colonel Carter is more prone to necklaces.” Teal’c said as he glanced at the object, the corner of his mouth ticking upwards.

“I notice you’ve been rather quiet about this.” Vala said idly and put the bracelet down to peruse the other objects of the vendor.

Teal’c shrugged, that small little smile of his still present.

“I’ll take that as your approval. Now help me find a wedding present, big guy.”

* * *

Vala broke off from Teal’c when they reached the prime minister’s grounds, she wanted to put her present for Sam in their room to give to her later that night.

She slipped down the hall, being silent more out of a force of habit from her thieving days than anything else, and nearly yelped when she passed a corner to see Sam and Palomo standing there.

“…a farce.” Palomo was saying. “She gave no indication prior that she was engaged, you showed no indication you were anything when you came through that gate.”

“Military rules, we try not to broadcast our relationships when we meet new people. We’re never certain how they’ll react.” Sam’s voice was chilled in a way Vala wasn’t used to hearing. It was amazing Palomo was still standing facing her when it certainly sounded like she’d rather stab him than be a part of the conversation any longer.

“What if I ask for a trade?”

Even at a distance Vala could see the anger in Sam’s face and winced.

“Absolutely not.” Sam said, ice warmer than her tone now. “Even if I wasn’t engaged to her that wouldn’t be on the table. Vala’s her own person and allowed to decide who she wants to spend time with and while she foolishly picked you the first day we were here she didn’t the days after. Besides,” Sam paused, “I don’t think you’d know what to do with her. She’s a handful.”

“One you’re willing to put up with?”

“I’m not ‘putting up’ with her, she’s important to me.” Sam dismissed Palomo’s words simply and Vala beamed at her though she wasn’t looking.

Palomo hissed something Vala couldn’t hear and whirled to walk away.

“Well,” Vala said loud enough to catch Sam’s attention. She bounded over and threw and arm over Sam’s shoulders. “My hero.”

Sam’s ears were pink again.

“Not even going to pretend you didn’t hear that?” Sam asked with a sigh.

“Absolute not.” Vala echoed Sam’s earlier words. “Tell me again how important I am to you.”

Sam laughed, bright and cheerful in full contrast to her cold attitude only moments ago. “You’re important to me.” She said easily.

“Oh.” Vala stumbled momentarily, not actually expecting that. “You’re uh, you’re important to me to. And here.” She thrust a box towards Sam. “For our engagement.”

“You bought an actual thing for our fake engagement?”

“As a thank you?” Vala tried.

Sam stared.

“It’s…just take it.”

Sam took the box to Vala’s relief and opened it, smiling when she saw the necklace. “You realize I can’t really wear this in combat.”

“Well we’re not always in combat.” Vala shot back and cleared her throat. “There’s other opportunities. I’ve been well informed that dressing up in traditional in Earth dating culture.”

“Is this you asking me out?”

“We are already engaged.” Vala shrugged, trying for nonchalant. “I thought it would be poor etiquette if I didn’t.”

Sam snickered and then to Vala’s surprise leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. “Ask me again when we’re on Earth.”

“I’ll ask the second we’re through the gate!”

* * *

“Come here often?” Vala asked, the gate iris shutting behind them.

Sam broke out into laughter while Daniel groaned and Cameron grumbling shoved a bill towards Teal’c.

“Because if you do I think you deserve a break from this place. I’d say my treat but well…”

“This one’s on me.” Sam said once she stopped laughing. “Come on, I know a place.”

Vala knew her plan wasn’t stupid, maybe it’d gone a little off track and not where she’d planned it but she wasn’t going to argue with the results of where it ended.


End file.
